


your smile lights a thousand suns

by mothmanwheeze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, Lily Ships It, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Shy Severus Snape, everyone thinks sev is cute except sev himself, james is highkey gay for severus snape, james loves sev so much guys, james loves sev's smile, james potter is a hot mess, mentions of lily/james, remus knows what's up, sev and lucius are besties, sev has a beautiful smile, sev is a good friend and really loves lily ok, sev is super cute here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwheeze/pseuds/mothmanwheeze
Summary: Severus Snape has a beautiful smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what up squad.
> 
> i never really wrote hp fanfiction before so this is a first :0. i really love snames and am a little disheartened there's not a lot of fics for it. so i thought 'ey lets write something'
> 
> i have this hc that snape has vv cute smile but no one really knows about it bc he's so...snape. 
> 
> keep in mind that sev and james are already friends in this and yes james IS dating lily but he's super gay for sev. and also lily managed to forgive sev for calling her a mudblood.
> 
> i'm not a good writer so this is probably hot trash but i wanted to contribute something to the snames fans who thirst for content like i do.
> 
> anyway enjoy!

Severus Snape never smiled.

That was a fact James Potter knew all too well. Sure, he smirked from time to time when he taunting someone and his eyes would light up sometimes whenever he was in a slightly less bitter mood (though this mostly occurred around Lily) but other than that he was mostly stoic.

James wasn’t even sure if the boy could smile to be honest. He always just seemed so...miserable. Something that him and the Marauders constantly made fun of him for in their younger years.

It wasn’t until after dating Lily that James had realized he had been a complete and utter ass to the Slytherin. He had found out from her that Severus was constantly picked on by his fellow Slytherins who were trying to coerce into joining the Death Eaters and not to mention he had a highly abusive father.

James had felt like shit after finding out about that, especially considering the whole pantsing that occurred a few years back. He could still remember how hurt and scared Sev was…

He used to treat the boy so poorly.

So James had took things into his own hands and tried to befriend the Slytherin, especially since he was now dating Lily, he might as well try to be friends with her best friend, right?

It was a...rough process to say the last. Severus has severe trust issues (Though honestly, James really couldn’t blame him) and would always shrivel up in disgust whenever James was around him.

James had quickly noticed how shy Severus became whenever he decided to talk to him. He remembered asking Lily about it.

***

_“Sev’s naturally shy when it comes to making friends. He isn’t used to people actually wanting his company around,” Lily sadly replied when he had asked, “it took me awhile to get him to open up when we were children and even now he still struggles to talk about his feelings around me. Now that you’re not actively trying to humiliate him, he probably feels very overwhelmed and scared considering you bullied him for years.”_

***

It took awhile, but they had managed to become somewhat friends? Well Sev could finally talk to him without feeling the need to run away and in fact even approved of him dating Lily so as long as he didn’t hurt her.

In James’s eyes it counted as a win-win.

Anyway back to his current predicament.

He had been trying to locate said Slytherin for awhile now in order to ask him if he wanted him and the Marauders at the Gryffindor for the feast.

To his delight, he managed to catch Sev walking down the Great Hall, his books clutched to his chest.

James was about to approach him but quickly grew still as he noticed the boy chatting animatedly with Lucius Malfoy.

He was about to shout at the blond to leave Sev alone until he noticed Malfoy whisper something to the dark haired boy.

It seemed to be something amusing as Malfoy let out a low chuckle right after as Severus fondly rolled his eyes.

But what really caught the Gryffindor’s eyes was the small smile that was played on the Slytherin’s lips.

It was only for a second, it was one of those things that you wouldn’t really notice unless you played close attention. It was innocent, an almost childlike expression that somehow fit onto Sev’s usually expressionless face that made his eyes light up and made his usual gloomy attitude seen much more brighter.

 _‘Fuck he’s got a cute smile....’_ James thought, blushing slightly as he felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest.

He ran off in the opposite direction, feeling highly embarrassed by his thoughts.

***

James couldn’t stop thinking about his smile.

It was ridiculous to be honest, that he was becoming such a bloody mess over Snape smiling.

But James couldn’t help himself.

It was all he could think about.

Severus just looked so small and adorable when he smiled like that and James just wanted to hold him and protect him for the rest of his life.

James melted at the thought.

He had longed to see Slytherin smile like that again.

It has been a few weeks since he last saw Sev and Lucius together and James was sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Marauders who were talking up a storm.

Sev was there too but he mostly kept to himself though he did make idle chat with Remus every now and then.

Despite the Slytherin being friends with James now, he was mostly cautious around the rest of James’s friends save for Remus who was the only one he felt okay with hanging around.

Sirius was still against being friends with Snape (or Snivellus, as he so lovingly put it) but kept his mouth shut for Remus’s sake.

“Prongs!”

James blinked looking up as he saw Sirius him a smug look.

James rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Padfoot?”

Sirius merely grinned. “Saw Evans stomping around the common room this morning cussing you out. Care to explain?”

Remus shot James an amused look, most likely just as intrigued as Sirius was over a frustrated Lily.

“Oh fuck off,” James scoffed before sighing, “she....uh found those....muggle ‘magazines’ I have...and....she may have slapped me.”

Sirius snorted. “Those magazines?”

“Yes, those magazines-“

But James was cut off as Sirius slammed his hand on the table, laughing his arse off as if he heard the funniest joke ever.

Soon the rest of the Gryffindors joined, all laughing hysterically much to James’s utter dismay.

He rolled his eyes as his eyes trailed off to find Severus.

Immediately, he felt his cheeks burn as he saw Sev giggling quietly to himself, a smile on his face as his cheeks tinted red.

It took all of the Gryffindor’s power not to go over there and senselessly snog the Slytherin.

Shit, he was so fucking cute.

“Prongs?”

James snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Remus giving him a concerned look.

James felt his cheeks heat up even more. “What is it, Moony?”

“You were staring off into space,” Remus replied as he followed James’s eyes to look at Snape.

James noticed that everyone had stopped laughing and had resumed their earlier activities.

“I guess I’m just thinking about something,” James mumbled as his thoughts went back to Sev and his cute face.

Remus had a knowing smile on his face. “I hope it goes well for you then,”

James blinked in confusion as he saw Remus go back to his conversation with Sirius.

James sighed as he covered his face with his hands as the realization washed over him.

_‘Merlin....I’m in love with him, aren’t I?’_

He watched as Severus got up and walk past him, feeling his face flush yet again.

He was so utterly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sev's thoughts about a certain gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?? sudden second chapter ??
> 
> wasn't planning on updating this but some people asked for a continuation and at first i didn't want to because i wasn't sure if this was interesting enough to get another chapter but last night my mind immediately up with ideas and i needed to write them out so here have this unofficial second chapter.
> 
> this mostly dives down into sev's point of view of things and 5 mins of lucius bc they're bros in this plus a cute lil james/sev moment at the end. sev was easier to write for than james. maybe because he's my fav out of the series or maybe its bc i somewhat relate to him.
> 
> just to be clear here. sev is NOT in love w lily here, he just loves her platonically. he's kind of in an angelica schuyler position atm.
> 
> not really sure, if i'll write a third chapter but maybe i'll write a short thing on how sev and james get together as an epilogue of some sorts if people are interested. again this is my first hp fic and i'm not a great writer so i'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing. anyway enjoy!!
> 
> warning: there's like a few mentions of tobias (snape's father) here but i don't think its a huge problem to warn people. but nonetheless, abuse is heavily implied so if that upsets you can click off.

If you told Severus Snape two years ago that he would fall in love with James Potter, he would’ve laughed at your face.

It was no secret the Slytherin was insecure.

How could he not be? When he was bullied for 5 years for simply existing, when everyone constantly reminded him how ugly he was, when his father constantly called him a freak of nature.

When he lost Lily, his only source of happiness. He spiralled down. He was lost.

The temptation to join the Death Eaters was strong back then. He just wanted to be a part of something and as Gryffindor’s personal punching bag, he thought there was no point in trying anymore. Why not just become the thing they all thought he was? Why should he have to prove them wrong when all life did was hurt him?

Truthfully, Sev was in a dark place at the time. Perhaps he would’ve gone through with it had Lucius Malfoy not put him in his place.

It was no secret that the blond supported Voldemort. In fact he constantly tried to goad Severus into joining Voldemort’s side.

It all changed one day when the blond caught Sev sobbing to himself in the common room. Immediately, he had a change of heart. For the next few days, Lucius had accompanied Severus everywhere, providing a shoulder to cry on, giving him the love he needed but had lost. Malfoy had concluded that despite him wanting to get Sev to join the dark side, he would not allow him too as Sev was in a fragile state of mind and that was something that could be easily taken advantage of.

Severus would always be grateful to Lucius.

When Lily has forgiven him and when James tried to befriend him, Severus was hesitant.

Malfoy had assured him that if something happened, he would stay by the Slytherin’s side.

***

When James had first started attempting a friendship with the Slytherin, Sev was naturally of course hesitant and untrusting.

It took several attempts and a lot of interventions from Lily reassuring him that James had changed and wasn’t going to hurt him anymore and that if he even attempted to do anything to hurt Severus’s feelings again she would immediately “hex his arse to London and back."

It was a steady process.

And after months of awkward conversations and several apologies from James himself, they managed to find something that they both had in common.

A love for Wizard’s chess.

Perhaps it was silly, but Severus was fond of the game. Him and his mother would often play it together back at his home in Spinner’s End when his father was passed out after having a heavy drink. Eileen would take out the board and beckon him to play with her.

It was one of the very few happy memories Sev had of his home. It was only the time he felt like a normal kid, where he didn’t have to worry about his father’s rage and instead just enjoyed his mother’s company.

Lucius and him would often play it every Saturday but it was on this particular where the blond Slytherin had to cancel as he had some business to attend to.

When Severus explained his love for the game, James’s eyes lit up. James had excitedly expressed to him how much he loved playing Wizard’s chess and how he really had no one to play with (Sirius thought the game was stupid, Remus felt it was too complicated for him, and Peter simply didn’t care).

It was then James dragged him to the Gryffindor common room and they played a couple of rounds.

Months of awkward chats turned into a new friendship between the two boys.

Severus managed to put his walls down around James and start to trust the boy and James started to truly enjoy hanging around the Slytherin and even sought out his company on his own terms, not because was Lily forcing him too.

And Severus Snape fell in love with James Potter.

He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the way how gentle James was around him, how he defended him from the rest of the Slytherins.

How safe he made the Slytherin feel was whenever the Gryffindor held him in his arms.

But despite it all, Severus knew he wouldn’t pursue his feelings in the slightest. James was dating Lily and despite how much Sev adored James, his love for James was only a fraction of what he felt for Lily.

Though it wasn’t romantic, Sev would always love Lily more than anyone. She was his first friend, the first one who actually wanted to get to know him. He would always put her needs first. And after almost losing her due to his actions, the Slytherin realized much more now than ever how much Lily’s friendship was important to him.

To jeopardize that over James Potter was something he couldn’t risk.

And who was Sev to interfere with them?

Lily Evans deserved to be happy and Severus wasn’t going to ruin that.

And he knew, deep down, that there was no way James would ever like someone like him.

The one with the ugly looks and horrible father, the almost Death Eater. The one who called his best friend a Mudblood for Merlin’s sake. Unrequited love was something the Slytherin knew all too well, he experienced it with Lily once after all.

Who could ever love someone like him?

Amongst other things, people had constantly bullied him over his looks and though Sev would deny it, it took a huge toll on his already fragile self esteem.

Severus never even smiled anymore.

His father would often call him “a freak” and many other colourful nicknames whenever he had smiled during his childhood and sadly this led to the once happy child to keep his expression stoic and devoid of any emotion.

Not even Lily could make that smile come back anymore.

His smile was hideous, so disgusting and retched that Sev would never show it to anyone.

He wouldn’t give Hogwarts more reason to torment him after all.

***

Lucius Malfoy was a smart man.

It was obvious to him, more than anyone, that Severus was clearly pining after the Potter boy.

But the blond supposed that perhaps it was James who first expressed his interest in the Slytherin.

Lucius had found it odd during the first few years how fixated Potter was on tormenting Snape. Most people assumed it was jealousy due to Severus’s close relationship with Lily Evans but he started to doubt that. There was only a certain amount of bullying you could do purely out of jealousy just to spite someone after all.

But after seeing Potter and Snape together, the obvious adoration in Potter’s eyes whenever he regarded Snape and Snape’s sudden shy yet endearing behaviour whenever he was around the Gryffindor, that was when everything seemed to click together.

They both had feelings for each other.

All that constant torment on Severus was a possible ruse to get the Slytherin’s attention using Lily as an excuse.

However, Severus was holding back his feelings in respect to Lily and Potter merely seemed oblivious about his own.

Lucius could admit that the whole situation was slightly humorous.

If there was anything Lucius had learned about Snape, was that he only ever smiled or laughed over things regarding Potter.

The Slytherin thought his friend had a lovely smile and was sad that Severus didn’t think more of himself.

***

_“Heard Potter fell off his broomstick today.” Lucius smirked as he walked with Severus down the hall, “I’d say the git bloody well deserved it, don’t you think so, Severus?”_

_Severus fondly rolled his eyes as he clutched onto his books. “Lay off him, Malfoy. Heard he got into a fight with Lily so his games been off.”_

_Lucius snorted. “Careful Snape. One might think you two are friends.”_

_Sev gave a swift kick to Lucius causing the blond to ruffle his hair teasingly._

_But even if Severus would deny it, Lucius could spot the small smile on his face when he mentioned Potter._

_Lucius smiled secretly to himself._

_Those two were ridiculous._

***

Lucius supposed, should anything happen between them, he would gladly kick Potter’s bloody arse if he ever hurt Severus ever again.

Severus had already cried enough tears and Lucius would damn well make sure he would cry no more.

***

_“You smiled today.”_

_Severus Snape turned around and spotted James Potter leaning against the wall giving him a soft smile, a sight that made the young Slytherin slightly melt on the inside._

_James had followed Sev when he left the Gryffindor table as the boy ventured down into the dungeons to get into the Slytherin common room. Severus took a quick scan of the area, realizing there was no teacher or student in sight._

_The Slytherin huffed, feeling embarrassed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Potter.”_

_James only laughed and slowly approached the boy. “Don’t be like that, Snape. You know what I’m talking about. I saw you giggling alongside the rest of them.”_

_“Perhaps I was,” Sev sighed looking at down the floor as cheeks turned slightly red, “I don’t see how this concerns you though.”_

_James brushed a strand of the boy’s hair and tucked it behind his ear. Severus looked up at him in confusion, feeling his heart beat faster._

_“James? Are you alright?” Severus eventually asked as he realized the boy had not responded to him._

_James merely stayed quiet as he gently cupped Sev’s cheeks with his hands, leaning down to softly press a kiss on the boy’s temple._

_James rested his forehead against Sev’s own and gently grinned. “I just wanted to tell you that you have a beautiful smile, Sev. You should smile more often.”_

_With that James walked off, leaving the poor, flustered Severus to process on what the fuck just happened._

_James Potter was ridiculous for Merlin’s sake._

_And Severus Snape loved him for it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!
> 
> the ending of this short fanfic. i must admit it’s kind of ooc? and rushed?? idk but despite that im satisfied!!
> 
> this took an embarrassingly long time to finish (it’s 4am my dudes) but i was vv into it so here it is. 
> 
> im sorry it’s so late! i had exams, and graduation to deal with;; 
> 
> im not sure if ill ever right for this ship again? im not so confident with the way i write sev snd james even though they’re kind of my hp otp.
> 
> i actually have a few aus and concepts that id like to write for snames but im not so confident in my writing abilities. would anyone even be interested in reading that stuff?
> 
> regardless, thanks for loving this story! even though i feel like it could be 10x better. i know it’s not the best so i appreciate the number of you that legitimately liked this. :) it means a lot!
> 
> i wanted to end this at chap 2 but my boys needed their happy ending. i hope you can all rest now knowing they’re okay and happy together now!
> 
> it was fun to write this. :)
> 
> im rambling now. i don’t think anyone actually reads my comments, huh? regardless, enjoy!

Lily Evans loved her best friend with all her heart. Really, she did. He had introduced her to the wizarding world and had always put her feelings first before his own. And even after the whole mudblood fiasco, she still considered herself lucky to have Severus as her friend.

 

But for Merlin’s sake, could this boy be any more dense?

 

“Honestly, is it really so bad to entertain the idea that James Potter might actually have a crush on you?” she asked exasperated, having had this conversation already a million times.

 

Severus blushed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Lily. He barely even sees me as a friend. I highly doubt he’d ever see me....like that,”

 

“And why, my dear Sev, is that?” Lily asked rolling her eyes.

 

Sev huffed. “Because he’s James Potter, captain of the Quidditch team, and local heartthrob and I’m just me. Plus, you guys dated!”

 

“And broke up two months ago.” Lily automatically added sighing. 

 

Lily and James has broken up. Watching your boyfriend continuously eye fuck your best friend had gotten tiring and when she had brought it up, James had quietly admitted that, yes, he did have feelings for the Slytherin.

 

She was surprisingly not that upset when she heard the news, having always felt that something was missing in their relationship and she had to admit the idea of James and Severus together was pretty cute. 

 

But goddam, Severus’ denial of his obvious feelings for the Gryffindor was slightly annoying. 

 

Lily deserved a reward for putting up with him. 

 

She continued. “Sev, I love you but you’re being absolutely ridiculous. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s definitely in love with you, why is it so hard for you to accept that?” 

 

Severus blinked and looked down, a sad smile appearing on his face. “I’m not worth it...I’m not worthy of any kind of love. I’m useless and sad and my existence is a mere joke, why would anyone want that?”

 

Lily’s eyes softened. “Sev...”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore...I’ll see you later, Lil.” Severus mumbled as he quickly sauntered off into the direction of the Slytherin common room. 

 

Lily frowned.

 

It was no secret that Sev didn’t really like himself. It wasn’t surprising, really. With his father constantly spewing insults, and having been bullied for years because he was ‘ugly’ (Lily would like to think her best friend was rather cute) and for his mere existence. 

 

She knew the boy had found it within him to forgive James for the bullying, but that didn’t erase the years of torment Severus was put through and the amount of tears that fell from his eyes.

 

It still hurt to hear him talk about himself like that though. 

 

She could pray and hope that James’s plan would work. 

 

***

 

“I find it hilarious that you’ve come to me, of all people, for help.” Lucius said flashing Potter a shit eating smile.

 

James only glared. “Shut it, Malfoy. You know why I’m here.” 

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “Of course I do, Potter. But what makes you think I’ll help you.”

 

The Gryffindor’s eyes softened. “Because we both want to see Severus happy and I’ll be damned if I let someone else do it. I’m going to be the one who makes him happy if I have any say in it.”

 

The Slytherin snorted. “And yet for five years, you managed to do the exact opposite, Potter.”

 

“I...I know that. I was the worst but I’ve changed! I won’t hurt Sev like that anymore.” 

 

There was a tense silence. James only sighed and got up, ready to leave and try to think of something else.

 

Lucius spoke up. “I suppose I’ll help you then, Potter.”

 

James’s eyes lit up.

 

“But...” Lucius continued, a sadistic smirk appearing on his face, “if you even as so much hurt Severus ever again, I won’t hesitate to destroy you in more ways than one.” 

 

James shuddered but nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay so the plan is....”

 

***

 

“I still don’t understand why we have to do this...”

 

Remus looked at Sirius and sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Because we love and care about James and want to see him happy.” Remus lectured, giving his friend a stern look.

 

Sirius dramatically groaned. “I know you’re right. But seriously? Snivellus of all people?“

 

Remus had cut the boy off and whacked his head. “Don’t be an arse, Siri. And don’t call Severus that, you know James doesn’t like it.”

 

Sirius merely snorted and rubbed his head

 

Remus continued. “You know how important this will be for James and Severus. If you even attempt anything Sirius Black, I swear I will-“

 

Sirius cut him off. “Gee I get it, Moony. I’ll lay off.”

 

Remus gave him a warning look. “You better.”

 

“It’s just weird, you know? Snape and our golden boy. They’ve been at odds since forever, I don’t really see it.” Sirius lamented confusion evident in his tone. 

 

Remus only smiled fondly and pointed to the direction behind Sirius.

 

Sirius blinked and turned around to see an excited James pull a flustered Sev into his arms and kiss his forehead. 

 

The sight was....oddly adorable? There was clear adoration in James’s eyes as he regarded the Slytherin, pulling him even closer to his chest and Sirius could notice a small, nervous smile on the Slytherin’s face.

 

All the doubts Sirius had about them immediately vanished. 

 

Fuck, now he really to help James now.

 

Sirius turned back to Remus. “I take it back, Moony. I can totally fucking see it now.”

 

Remus chuckled. “Glad you’ve come to your senses. Let’s leave and let those two have some privacy. Besides we’ve got work to do!”

 

Sirius nodded, a determined look on his face. 

 

They were going to make this happen for James.

 

***

 

To say Severus Snape was confused was an understatement. He was bloody concerned. 

 

His friends were acting odd as of late. Normally he’d chalk this up to excitement of going to Hogsmeade but they were acting weird around him?

 

Lucius, for one, made constant excuses to avoid their daily hangouts claiming Narcissa needed him or that he had Pureblood business to attend to. And Severus had frequently noticed the blond staring at him giving mischievous looks as if he was planning something.

 

Lily didn’t ignore him but she constantly looked as if she were hiding something and constantly flashed him excited, nervous smiles as she was impatient to tell him something.

 

Sirius ignored him at all costs. Which honestly wasn’t anything new but he seemed to try even harder these days.

 

Remus was even acting cold towards him.

 

But Severus had to admit, begrudgingly, that James’s behaviour was what hurt the most. The Gryffindor stopped asking for his company and had even stopped trying to hold him all the time and Sev didn’t see him all week.

 

Severus trusted them but there was still a voice in his head telling him they were planning on humiliating him and that he should stop being their friend.

 

Sev ignored the voice but prayed that things would go back to normal.

 

***

 

Severus sat in class. It was the final lesson before the holidays and many of the Slytherins were excited to go home to their families.

 

Sev merely didn’t care. He was going to stay in Hogwarts, as he always did. Christmas never meant anything special for him except getting the occasional gift from Lily.

 

Severus did note that Lucius was not present, an odd thing. The boy was always present for any lessons they had.

 

The Slytherin only shook his head and continued doing his Transfiguration homework when he noticed Mcgonagall giving him a stern look for being distracted.

 

Sev continued doing his work before jumping back in his chair in surprise when a mini firework suddenly burst in front of him showing a beautiful array of colours.

 

The Slytherin only looked confused when he noticed the firework form message saying “follow the trail.”

Severus blinked and looked around at his fellow classmates who, like him, were also equally confused.

 

Mcgonagall spoke up. “I think it’s for you, Mr. Snape.”

 

Sev looked up and to his surprise, instead of the usual stern expression the professor usually held, a soft smile appeared on her face. 

 

“P-Professor I-“

 

The teacher merely chuckled. “No need for any excuses, Severus. Though I must assume you are curious?” 

 

Severus felt his cheeks burn. “N-Naturally. But I can wait after class-“

 

“Nonsense, Mr. Snape. Though I wouldn’t normally allow students to skip class, I suppose I can make an exception for situations like this,” Minvera replied a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

 

Severus blinked, as realization dawned on him. 

 

“You know what this is about.” the Slytherin said. It wasn’t a question.

 

Mcgonagall nodded in confirmation. “Yes, now quit stalling and figure what it is about.”

 

Severus stuttered before nodding quickly as he practically ran out of the classroom.  

 

Once he was out, he looked around feeling confused. What trail did he exactly have to follow?

 

The Slytherin looked down and blinked.

 

“Oh,” he mumbled feeling slightly dumb, “that trail.”

 

Below his feet was a trail of rose petals that lead to certain destination.

 

Severus slowly and nervously followed the trail of rose petals, feeling a little scared. Was this some sort of prank?

 

Eventually the trail led him to the main hall. Sev noted it was strangely empty. 

 

Severus looked around, waiting for someone or something to pop out. But alas, nothing happened.

 

Sev sighed, feeling as though he just got pranked. 

 

“Maybe I should go back,” the Slytherin mumbled before looking up, “oh.”

 

There was something hanging above him.

 

“Mistletoe?” Sev questioned out loud confused, “what’s that doing here?”

 

Suddenly the Slytherin felt strong arms wrap around behind him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

 

Severus was immediately alarmed and was ready to hex the person holding him before he felt warm lips press a kiss on his head. 

 

Sev immediately recognized the person as James.

 

The Slytherin swiftly turned around to face the Gryffindor, who still held him in his arms. 

 

Severus blushed, realizing the compromising position they were in. “James what the bloody hell is going on?”

 

James merely ignored him and smiled softly. “Sev you came…”

 

Severus covered his face with his hands, embarrassed of his current state. “O-Of course I did.”

 

James chuckled and gently took Sev’s hands from his face into his own as he looked into his eyes.

 

Severus looked up at the tall Gryffindor in confusion, still flustered. “J-James-“

 

He was cut off by James who leaned down and pressed his lips against the Slytherin’s, one hand cupping his cheek as the other was around his snaked around his waist.

 

Sev’s eyes widened in surprise but eagerly returned the kiss, his arms wrapped around James’s neck. 

 

The kiss lasted for a few mins, both boys enjoying the taste of each other before they reluctantly parted for air.

 

Severus face turned red as he panted. “What was that for?”

 

James merely smirked and pointed up. “Mistletoe.”

 

Sev rolled his eyes before James grabbed both of his hands into his own again.

 

“James?” 

 

James went down on one knee, holding Severus’s hands with one hand this time as he presented a simple gold and silver ring with his free hand.

 

Sev’s eyes widened. 

 

James laughed shyly, feeling a bit flustered. “Sev…”

 

Severus looked at the boy nervously. “James…?”

 

“You have a beautiful smile. I think that’s when I first noticed I had something for you. Your smile and the way you easily get embarrassed when I hold you.” James suddenly blurred out, feeling his face turn even more red. “It made me feel things. And- oh for Merlin’s sake, I can’t exactly describe my feelings in words.”

 

“J-James-“

 

“Basically I’m in love with you Severus Snape. Will you be mine?” James blurted out, a determined look on his face. 

 

It was also at this time that Severus noticed Lily, Lucius, Remus, and Sirius behind James giving the Slytherin encouraging looks. Lily even looked like she was about to cry. 

 

Severus only freaked out. “I’m too young to get married, James.”

 

James blinked, and eventually realized the position they were in.

 

The boy jumped up and immediately looked at Sev. “It’s not a wedding ring, I swear! I mean I totally would love to marry you but it’s a promise ring. Please don’t freak out.”

 

Sev looked down. “Oh…”

 

James looked at Sev shyly, awaiting his answer. “So will you?”

 

“W-Will I what?”

 

“Be mine?”

 

“I-“

 

“OH MY GOD SEV JUST SAY YES!”

 

Both boys turned to see Lily looking at them with both an exasperated face. 

 

Sev rolled his eyes and yelled back. “OH SOD OFF YOU NOSY WOMAN, I’M GETTING THERE!”

 

James only chuckled.

 

Severus turned to James, feeling himself flush. 

 

“Y-Yes I’ll be yours, James. I love you too.” Severus replied shyly flashing the Gryffindor a shy smile.

 

James only bent down and kissed the Slytherin again, sliding the ring into his finger.

 

They parted and turned to see their group of friends cheering loudly (minus Lucius who was only smirking at the new couple). 

 

James only rolled his eyes and looked at Sev. “I suppose we should go there and greet the lot of them.”

 

Sev only grumbled and nodded in agreement.

 

James laughed and both him and Severus walked down to greet their friends together hand-in-hand, their matching rings gleaming together in synch. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
